heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wetlastic
Wetty wetterson is the mega elastic 10 year-old heroine Wetlastic. Personality Wet is a cute funny upbeat mischievous naive wisecracking fun-loving kinda tomboyish but lovable Goof-Ball of superhero being a Goofy show-off she loves to play around with elastic powers in all sorts of ways Goofy and comedic it's almost impossible for her to get serious she even loves pull pranks and tricks on people mostly bad guys and her big ego but level headed twin sister penny and dreams of being a Prop Comedian when she grows up but for now she a full time member of the K.M.S.A. Origins She was once normal human girl until one day when in a school filed strip to the biggest rubber and elastic factory in the world unnoticed she left the group to put on her favorite wetsuit and see a new serum that makes any rubber and any elastic more stretchyer but when she arrives to the vat full of this serum she Sal weird alien goons was testing a couple of new serum of their own the green one can enhanced the effects of other serum to unlimited propotion and the blue one can grant anyone the capability and propertys of the element(organic or not) they resistly touched when she get spot by the aliens one of them accidentally drops the green stuff into the vat while the other splash the blue on to wetty and her suit also by accident wetty then slip into the vat the aliens then the aliens escape unnoticed poping out the serum trying to reach out of the serum her arm stretch long enough to escape out of the vat it most likely the blue mutagen gave her the powers of her wetsuit and the green mutagen mix with the elastic enhancing serum increase the elasticity of her body and her wetsuit she was shocked but at the same marvel at her new powers and the rest was superhero history. Powers and abilities Enhanced Agility/Enhanced Flexibility Elasticity/Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting-Wetty's Skin muscles bones and organs is a elastic malleable as her wetsuit she is able to infinly stretch flatten deform expand and contract her whole entire body into any shape imaginable she can take the shape and appearance of anything and anyone. Size Enhancement/Limb Extansion/Limb Expansion-man her powers are unlimited she can stretch and lengthen her arms legs neck and torso to great reaches and heights taller than a basketball player no a tree No a skyscraper NO a Mountain NO! THE PLANTS ALINDMET! but if she wants go big she can enlarge swell up the flesh fat and muscles of (again) Her arms legs neck and torso gigantic sizes and the things she can do with that chain power for example she enlarge her arms and hands to grab and carried big and heavy objects or throw even bigger and heavier punches and her enlarge legs and feet to make earthquakes just stomping or throw a giant size kick who knew a little girl can do BIG things. Inflation/Vacuum-sure she can bloat up by swelling up her skin but there other ways to that if she either grab bike pump to pump up herself of simply inhale deeply to blow up like giant balloon it also use for a breath attack to blow out strong winds the breath attack is also useful for deflating back to her normal shape. Flat Body/Folding Power/Gliding-she can Flatten herself like a piece paper the things she can do when she's that flat fold herself like oraigami she glided through the air like a hangglider a parachute a kite and a paper airplane and she can squeeze and through tight places. Size Reduction-She shrink to the size of a ant and fit through tiny places. Bouncing/Spring From/Projectile Body-it's doesn't matter if she morphs to a ball or if she curl into a spring she a ricocheting bouncer no matter what. Impact Absorption/Bulletproof Durability-if she ever get hit by a heavy-hitting bad guy she'll absorb the Impact thanks to her soft squishy and elastic nature in fact she so durability bullets will bounce off her. Appendage Generation-she able to grow extra body parts for example shee can morph her own skin into extra arms and legs she can even make eyes ears noses mouths and hair from her pores. Regrowth/Replication-if her body parts ever gets slice off she can just grow new ones even the slice off parts will grow bodys basically she get split into duplicates of herself the only get rid of the duplicates is to store and delete them in penny's P.R.C.(the Pixelice Reality Container). Enhanced Eating/Gut Storage/Matter Ingestion-her appetite is as big as her sense of humor and now that her body's is mega elastic she never get too full she can swallow things a thousands times her own size and ingested any type matter anything she eats get ingested into gas that she can borp out (just be glad it doesn't come out the other end). Aquatic Adaptation-She a good swimmer lucky thing her superhero suit the stretch wetsuit is her swimsuit so she don't have to change... out of her suit i mean not her body shape. Equipment *The stretchwetsuit is as stretchy malleable regenerative as Wetlastic her self. Weaknesses *Extreme heats makes her melt and Extreme cold makes her frozen. *the pink blue strips purple W blonde ponytails and sugar brown face makes her a dead giveaway in stealth. * Gallery 1436106971438_kindlephoto-54419129.jpg|Wetlastic's Logo/Symbol Category:Good Category:Blue Eyes Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Superhero Category:Elastic Bodys Category:Size-Shifter